1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular resin block and a structural unit for an exterior structure using such block.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
An exterior structure such as a wall which is exterior-finished with ceramic material, for example, tiles, bricks or the like, is usually erected in the field by a series of steps: forming a concrete body, then laying a plurality of bricks thereon by means of adhesive mortar and the filling the gaps between the bricks with joint mortar. Such field-works is troublesome and often requires a relatively long term to complete.
To avoid this, the structural units for said exterior structure could be prefabricated in a factory and then assembled at the site. However, in view of the weight of a structural unit, special machines including a crane which have been unusual in such works must be used to place the structure units on the site.
In view of the situation as has been mentioned above, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a cellular resin block and a structural unit for exterior structure using such blocks. As a result, the building of the exterior structure of the above-mentioned type is simplified because workers can build the exterior structure easily and reliably within a relatively short period of time and without the need to use any special machines.